


Индейка умирает к празднику

by fierce_cripple



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: У них оставались души. И человеческие привычки — от курения до любви.





	Индейка умирает к празднику

— У тебя идеальная челюсть, ты в курсе? Это не должно быть так сложно.

— Сал, отвяжись.

Мэнни сосредоточенно склонился над аппаратом, пока Сальвадор навис над ним самим сверху.

— Нам нужен надёжный доступ.

— Он у вас будет. Я пообещал.

— На прошлом слепке ты то же самое говорил.

Мэнни не ответил. Сальвадор раздражал, и это мешало сосредоточиться. Подрагивали пальцы. Ладно, не раздражал он вовсе, просто хриплый голос с чудовищным акцентом невозможно было пропускать мимо ушей.

Пришлось всю выдержку направить на то, чтобы не отвлечься.

Смола была на редкость гадкой по вкусу. Мэнни бы поморщился, будь у него вообще кожа. Но её не было, как — слава всем богам — почти не было и обоняния, так что он в очередной раз впился в кусок смолы зубами.

В конце концов, не просто же так в детстве он носил брекеты. Допотопные. Но всё же скобки.

Оставив наконец ровный отпечаток, он выпрямился.

— Держи свой доступ.

Сальвадор, неизбежно слишком высокий в сравнении с ним, стоял прямо, будто проглотил кочергу, и ждал.

Мэнни замялся, чувствуя себя довольно глупо с отпечатком собственной челюсти наперевес. Протянуть её Сальвадору показалось не самым умным ходом тоже.

Тот, впрочем, сам забрал слепок из его рук — кость по кости, звук, к которому не привыкнуть, как долго ты ни был бы мёртв:

— Дай взглянуть.

Мэнни выстукивал мелодию «Мавританской ткани», костяную и жёсткую, пока Сал рассматривал слепок.

Хотелось чего-то. Чего-то, что дало бы понять — они здесь не напрасно. Они были семенами, что прорастут однажды в прогнившем нутре Департамента смерти, да. Но Мэнни думал не об этом.

У них не было языков, чтобы пробовать. Не было плоти, чтобы хотеть. Не было и кожи, чтобы ощущать прикосновения.

Но у них оставались души. И человеческие привычки — от курения до любви.

Мэнни пожал плечами и поднялся со стула, потянул Сальвадора за ворот рубашки, вынуждая наклониться. Тот не сопротивлялся совсем.

Мэнни сухо стукнулся зубами о его белоснежную неподвижную челюсть.

На удачу.


End file.
